The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens barrel for an automatic focusing single-lens reflex camera or the like, and more particularly to a device for limiting the photographing distance range of the interchangeable lens barrel (hereinafter referred to as a "lens photographing distance range limiting device" when applicable).
An interchangeable lens for an automatic focusing single-lens reflex camera having a focusing lens with a large amount of movement will now be considered. In the case where it is desired to photograph an object at the closest photographing distance with such an interchangeable lens with the focusing lens set at the infinite photographing position, or vice versa, it takes a relatively long period of time for the lens to focus on the object. This difficulty is involved also in an interchangeable lens for a manual focusing single-lens reflect camera.
In order to eliminate this difficulty, a mechanism has been proposed in the art in which the photographing distance range is limited according to photographing conditions in advance, to thereby eliminate the loss of focusing time. A conventional mechanism of this type, is large in size and intricate in construction, and is not readily applicable, however, to a small lens barrel in which the available space is small. In other words, the conventional mechanism cannot be accommodated in a lens barrel without increasing the latter in size. This makes it difficult to miniaturize the lens barrel.